Her Beast
by Elessthehedgecat
Summary: Sonic unleashed. the realisation hit me like a ton of bricks. This huge, snarling beast was my Sonic. Sonamy, Weresonamy, one shot.


**Disclaimer: Sonic, WereSonic and Amy, Sonic Unleashed © Sega **

**This story is set in the game Sonic Unleashed, in the Greece level. It is just a one shot (no I will not do more chapters or a sequel) that I dreamt up one night. Hope you enjoy reading it.**

**- Her Beast -**

"That's strange..." I thought out loud, as I had noticed the once busy streets I'd been following were now desolate and lonely pathways. The few people out at this hour had rushed back into their homes in an apparent panic, not before looking up at the sun as it started to set. I shrugged my shoulders and kept walking, figuring there was probably some kind of curfew in place in this city.

The city I was in was of course, not Station Square, if it had been I wouldn't have been hopelessly lost at that moment. I was, in fact, on vacation on the beautiful island of Mykonos, in Greece. It was a place I had always wanted to visit, particularly with my, as others would put it, blue obsession. This time however, I was alone.

I had asked Cream and her Mother to come with me, but they declined. They already had vacation plans that were all paid for and ready. As an alternative, they asked me to come with them. I remember how excitedly Cream and her little Chao, Cheese, asked me.

"Please come with us Amy! We'll all have so much fun!"

I also declined. I couldn't cancel my plans; it just felt too important to be here. I couldn't explain it to them, and they couldn't understand. All I knew was that I had to be on this island, just in case.

I stopped my thoughts of why I was here, and decided to start worrying about where in the blasted city I was. I was only out for a short walk, to check out the sights, and it turned into a three hour search for the holiday home I was staying in for the trip. My posture was in a slouch, my arms drooped and swayed as I walked and my head was lowered so all I could see was pavement. At that point, I was exhausted.

I lifted my head up and brushed my pink quills out of my face, spotting a very inviting park bench nearby. I walked sluggishly to it, and slumped down letting out an exhausted sigh. I lifted my head up some more and gasped at the view in front if me, the sun was just about gone over the horizon of the sea, colouring the sky with a mixture of yellows, pinks and blues. The previously white buildings that made up the city were now orange from the sunset, which made a fantastic effect. This place truly was amazing, the houses were so close together that there was no room for wide city streets, but long narrow pathways, that twisted and turned, making the city like a giant maze. I hate mazes.

I sighed, knowing that if I was ever going to find my way back to my holiday home, I'd have to keep moving. I slowly lifted myself off the comfortable bench and walked back down the narrow pathway. By then it was so dark that the light posts had flickered on just as I had gotten up, as if they were trying to help me find my way through the darkness.

I didn't have to walk long before I came to an opening, which was a welcomed change from the claustrophobic streets I had come from. It was in the shape of a square, surrounded by more houses. At the left side was another narrow path, that led god knows where. What sparked my interest, though, was the single light post in the middle that lit up a small area around it, and left the rest in the dark. I looked at it with interest, and made my way over to it. I had just entered the area of light, when I heard an unfamiliar noise to my right, like the low growling of a dog, only different somehow. I swiftly turned myself in the direction of the noise and scanned the darkness nervously, my eyes shifting from place to place. That's when it caught my eye, a big lump of fur that slowly stood up from on top of one of the houses and took form. My eyes widened and my jaw lowered as I watched its slow movement. Then it turned its head my way, and it's glowing emerald eye's met mine, I froze in fear. It turned its body to face me completely, and for what seemed like a lifetime, all we did was watch each other.

I jolted when I saw a flash of viciousness in his eyes and stepped back as it started to growl lowly, baring it's huge fangs at me. I heard my heart pounding in my ears and I couldn't breathe, the monster stepped forward once.

Then stepped again.

Then in a sudden blast, it opened it jaws wide and let out a loud, vicious roar, the sheer shock knocking me off my feet. I tried to scream, but nothing escaped my lips. The beast forcefully propelled itself off the building and dashed towards me on all four limbs. It was so fast that I didn't even have time to contemplate that it had just leapt right over me. I stared wide eyed at the place I had previously saw it and blinked. Behind me I heard snarling and the clanging of metal and I instinctively turned around, slowly.

There was the beast, slashing and punching at four or five robots, which I recognised as Dr Eggman's. They were slightly shorter than the furry monster, were round and fat and had long metal arms and legs. They were attacking all at once, but it handled them with ease by swinging its stretchy arms and clobbering them. I watched as one by one they were destroyed, and gasped loudly when the last one lunged at me, only to be grabbed by the beast and punched in. It fell limp and my apparent saviour tossed it to one side with ease. The growling ceased and it fell calm, its posture no longer defensive.

Once again, we were watching each other closely, and once again, it moved first. It started to walk awkwardly towards me; stepping into the light area of the lamp post and revealing it's true self. I edged away slightly in fear, and it noticed, as it had stopped and had quite an offended expression on his face. I had decided that the beast was male on closer inspection, and I squinted my eyes as I examined him further. He looked like a hedgehog, but was far too brawny compared to hedgehogs I had known. He also was covered in thick, dark grey-blue fur, from his quills to his feet. Well, I assumed his feet were also furry, but I couldn't tell for sure, as he wore shiny red shoes with spikes on the bottom and along the silver stripe. He had huge arms which ended with light grey-blue fur, which was also the colour of his muzzle, rounded chest and hands. On the end of his fingers were sharp nails that he used to claw at the robots earlier. His posture was incredibly slouched, and his knees were bent a little. I tensed up as he started to move towards me again, but relaxed when I noticed his somehow familiar emerald eyes had turned from threatening, to soft and slightly inquisitive. He was now practically standing right over me and it seemed as if he was unsure of what he was going to do next. It was then that I noticed just how tall he was. Even if I was standing, he would still be towering over me.

His gaze broke from mine and he looked up sharply. His pointed ears jolted up and turned twitched as he listened for sound through the quiet of the night. I heard something too, and looked behind me in an attempt to see what he saw. It stayed quiet a moment, and then I heard it again more clearly, the chinking of metal. There were more robots out there, and they were coming for us.

Right on queue, the robots appeared on the rooves of the buildings above, and with a series of loud clangs on the pavement before us, they were here, and there were many of them. Too many to fight alone. I looked up at my saviour to see what he'd do, and saw him baring his sharp fangs again, snarling at them. Almost instantly after one of them advanced, he grabbed me hastily and tucked me under him into his chest, a surprised yelp escaping my lips when he did. He dashed away from the scene on all fours, with one arm on my lower back holding me tight up against him. I was in a daze for a while, until he leapt up high snapping me out of it and forcing me to cling onto his long fur for support. I sat still and listened for the robots, and heard nothing but panting from the beast and the sound of his powerful limbs coming into contact with the ground as he ran. I felt surprisingly safe there cradled in his arm, and shifted my head to the side so I could rest it against his chest. I could hear the beating of his heart; it was fast, and so familiar. It was then that I felt it, that same warm and safe feeling I got when I was in Sonic's arms. It made me remember a time when he had rescued me the same way I had just been now. I remembered how safe I felt nuzzled into his chest as he held me and ran fast the way he always did.

'Just like this.' The words echoed through my mind.

I snapped my eyes open wide and quietly gasped as the realisation hit me like a ton of bricks. This huge, snarling beast was my Sonic.

He suddenly skidded to a halt, which would have made me fly off if he had not been holding on so tight. I looked up at him in puzzlement.

"Why'd we stop?" I asked him, but he was looking out somewhere with a look of frustration upon his face. I turned around as much as I could, and saw that we had reached a dead end. We were on the edge of a boardwalk that sat above the shoreline, and all that was in front of us was ocean. The houses to the left of us were way too tall for us to climb up, so the only way out was back the way we came. Sonic grunted and turned around, only to be met with the sight of Eggman robots making their way towards us.

"Oh no, they caught up!" I gasped and held on tighter to Sonic's fur. He then started to stand up and his hand gently lowered me down off his chest, and I let go. I looked up at him for an answer, and he looked down at me with a look of seriousness in his expression. He gestured me to the side with a nod of his head. I understood and ran hastily to stand up against the building. The robots were even closer now, and Sonic made no attempt to wait for them, and ran off with another vicious roar.

I watched him nervously as he started to fight them off with his new found strength. He swung his fists around and knocked out most of them, but there were still so many of them, and they were quickly surrounding him. I cringed when he was brutally hit in the jaw, but he shook it off and destroyed another of the annoyances. Soon enough, the last robot was destroyed, and he looked utterly exhausted, panting heavily. He looked over at me to check if I was safe, and I smiled weakly in response. It didn't last, I saw another robot lunging at Sonic, but it was huge, at least three times the size of Sonic.

"Look out!" I shrieked, but it was too late. He was knocked up like a rag doll, and fell hard. He got up quickly though, and attacked it by punching hard. It was pushed back slightly, but it wasn't enough. He attacked Sonic again, who dodged the punch swiftly, and slashed at the hunk of metal. This left him open, and he was knocked back hard and landed on his stomach, arms in front of him. The robot took the opportunity and stomped down on my beloved Sonic, making him cry out in pain. I felt a mixture of rage and fear bubble up inside me, and it was too much to take. I ran out from my hiding spot, my yellow and red hammer gripped with both hands.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled and I swung it into the side of it's leg as hard as I could. I knocked it off balance, and the robot started to fall off the side, but in a desperate attempt, it extended its long arm to grab me and take me with it. I'll never forget the way in which my name was called that night, that low, beastly voice that sent shivers down my spine. I was knocked out of the way suddenly, and I watched as he was taken in my place off the side of the board walk.

"Sonic!" I yelled gravely and ran over to the side where a huge splash had just been made. I looked down expecting the worse, only to see poor Sonic dangling over the side whimpering like a distressed dog. I couldn't help but laugh lightly at the scene.

'That's defiantly my water-hating Sonic.' I thought with amusement, but shook it off to try and help him. I grabbed his hands and started to pull him up, with a struggle.

"Oh man, your heavy!" I huffed as I pulled him over the edge, and fell back with relief. I looked up after a moment and saw him standing over me again, with a grateful smile on his face. I smiled back.

"Let's just call it even." I laughed, and he nodded, keeping his expression. I then saw a flash of seriousness come across his face and he looked up and around suspiciously. I could tell he didn't want to stick around too long; there must have been more of them out there. He gestured me to come closer, and I did, he wanted to get moving. When I was close enough to his chest, he gently put his hand to my lower back and pressed me up against him, making me blush. Before I knew it, he was off again, running in the direction we came. The same warm and safe feeling came across me once again and I nuzzled into his furry chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. I could have sworn I heard him purring ever so lightly.

After a few minutes of running and jumping across the city, we finally came to a stop. I was so comfortable that I was almost asleep in his chest, I didn't want to leave. To my disappointment, I was lowered down off of him gently and my feet hit the ground. Well, what I thought was ground. I looked around, and discovered that I was on the second floor balcony of my holiday home, the one I was searching for all this time. I looked up at Sonic in amazement and he smiled down at me. I came to the conclusion that this was the reason he was whisking me around the city, and he must have found it by following my scent.

"Thank you Sonic. I never would have found this place on my own." His eyes widened in shock, and then his expression turned to sadness, his ears drooped and his eyes lowered to the floor. Apparently he didn't want me to know it was him. "Of course I would know it was you, who else comes to my rescue like you do?" I tried to cheer him up, but it didn't work. I was discouraged, but then decided to try again. "Sonic." His eyes came back up to mine "I don't care what you look like if that's what you're worried about." My voice was serious. His head lifted up and his ears turned to face me completely. Our eyes were locked, and I noticed how lonely his looked, it saddened me to no end. I continued "Even if you look different, you're still you, and that's all that matters to me." I was speaking honestly. Although he had scared me before, somehow I knew it was him. A thought crossed my mind, I could always find Sonic, wherever I was in the world, Cream described it as my 'Sonic Radar'. That same radar told me to be here, and I found him again, like I always did.

His eye's brightened up significantly, and a wide smile crossed his muzzle. My heart danced in joy, I hated seeing him so upset, and to see him happy again made me happy as well. The feeling left when I saw him turn around to leave, and I acted on my instinct to grab his arm.

"Wait!" I was a little louder than I intended, but it worked, as he turned around to the side and looked back at me with curiosity. I hadn't thought of what I was going to say up to this point, and I suddenly felt nervous.

"W-Where are you going?" I asked in a quieter tone. The smile appeared on his face again, and he turned to face me fully, he was a lot closer than before. He lifted one of his now giant hands and stroked my cheek gently; it made a shiver go down my spine. My eyes widened as I saw him move closer to me, and I felt my face go hot. He started to nuzzle at my neck, and rubbed his cheek against mine. I was lost for words, but words were not necessary. It astounded me how this powerful beast could be so ferocious with his enemies, but be so gentle with me. I stood still as he showed his affections to me, and quietly gasped when I felt one of his sharp fangs slide against my neck, but it didn't hurt me. After a while, he pulled away, he stared at me for a moment. I must have had such a vacant expression on my face, because he chuckled lowly at me. He turned around and started to leave again, this time I let him. He hopped on the steel railing of the balcony with a thud, and turned around and looked at me one more time. He gave me one of his trade mark smirks that made me heart flutter so, and just like that, he was gone into the night.

I walked up to the railing where he was previously, and lent on it, listening to the distant howls and roars that echoed through the city. There was something about the way he looked into my eyes just before he left, and I just knew,

" ... That he'll be back for me." I whispered to myself. A small smile crept upon my face, as I walked into the building, to wait for my beast to come back. I didn't care how long it took, I would wait for him.

**Well I did my very best with this, I hope you enjoyed it. I just had to get this out of my system XD Review please!**


End file.
